Vauseman Ooo
by 0hLovato
Summary: Vauseman withdrawals tbh, alex and piper are my favs, student / teacher fic
1. Chapter 1

A/n; hiii, so I'm kind of bored and decided to attempt a fanfic, all ideas are welcome and please let me know what you think since I haven't written in ages, thank you xxx

Chapter 1;

9:00am sharp, Piper Chapmans first day at Litch High as therapist, her pencil skirt emphasising her long toned legs and her hair pinned back showing she meant business. After a morning of her current boyfriend Larry boring her shitless trying to have sex with her, she honestly hates him as well as her best friend Polly for hooking her up with such a clingy bore. Piper felt ready for whatever this high school was going to throw at her well thats what she thought anyway.

After introductions and being shown to her office by the creepy headteacher known as Mr Healy, Piper was ready for her first session with a 14 year old Lucy whos parents were in the middle of a violent breakup, followed by a 17 year old Alex Vause at 11. As 11am approached, coffee in hand, glasses on and student files open, Piper yelled a 'come in' to her second session of the day. Piper had to take a double take at the raven haired beauty in front of her, why was she feeling this way, she was straight she kept asking herself. 'Ah you must be Miss Vause, please take a seat' Piper greeted with a smile. She watched as the teen approached her getting a sniff of her perfume which made her almost die on the spot, she watched her sit down with a hint of attitude which didn't surprise Piper at all. Bring it on she thought.

'Welcome, as you can tell i'm new and my name is Piper Chapman, pleasure to meet you' she held out her hand for Alex to take, both of them flinching at the contact, wondering if the other felt that spark. 'Alex.' was all the girl offered in return. 'Well now that the introductions are over, I want you to know that everything spoken about in this room will stay in this ro..' Piper was cut off at the younger girls eye roll and scoff where her sentence deterred to an unpleasant tone, 'excuse me?' Alex looked her dead in the eye and laughed 'you college smartarses are all the same, there is no trust, don't make out you care when i'm just another case to you.' 'You're not a case to me and of course I care so you better turn down that tone of yours at once' Piper fired back. 'Prove it, tell me something nobody else knows' Alex challenged, 'FINE. I sit around listening to other people problems day in day out when I'm so unhappy. I hate my boyfriend who has a stupid fucking name, who names their kid Larry anyway.' Alex silently chuckles at this, 'my stupid best friend hooked us up and i'm a wasp who's spent every second of every day trying to win my mothers approval but I give up because she'd rather cheat on my father than love me, oh and then theres everyone back home who believes I still have anorexia and starve myself, I hate the look of pity and judgement behind everyones eyes and I had to get away, I feel depressed and ugly and I certainly do not need you telling me I don't care when quite frankly this job is so important to me and I care so fucking much, so there. Personal enough for you?!' Alex just looked shocked and for the first time in years, Alex Vause was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry. My workload got the better of me, I will update more regularly (if this story's even good ha). Sorry for any mistakes this was kinda rushed. Its also short, it will be longer next time this chapters just a filler. One more thing before I shut up, there is a mention of self harm, it's not intended to upset anyone so sorry in advance. So yeah sorry and enjoy!

'Piper, i'm sorry.' Alex offered genuinely feeling guilty. 'Yeah whatever, we're not here about me Alex, I think we've established that we can trust each other, right?' 'Right.' Alex stood up and wrapped her arms around Piper, 'I really am sorry you know, Alex Vause doesn't say sorry either.' Piper smiled and felt herself cling to the girl, both feeling that tingling sensation cursing through their bodies. 'Ahem, so can we start over' Alex laughed sensing Pipers awkwardness at the closeness between them. Alex held out her hand 'Alex Vause, nice to meet you', 'Piper Chapman' they shook hands wondering if the other felt the jolt of electricity that was currently coursing through their veins. 'So tell me something about you, anything you're willing to share with me Alex' 'erm..' The girl hesitated, 'I don't trust people and I feel like it's me against the world whichcausesmetoselfharm' she mumbled really quickly, Piper caught it tho. 'Can... Can I see?' The blonde whispered. 'Sure..' Alex rolled up her sleeve revealing scar upon scar, some fresh some old, the scars read the words 'fat, ugly, disgusting, whore, lezza' 'Oh Alex..' Piper sighed looking into the girls eyes for permission to touch her, the look she received back indicated she could. The blonde ran her fingers smoothly over the cuts knowing she was crossing a line, but she couldn't stop herself, she brought the girls wrist up to her lips and kissed each and every scar without taking her eyes off the brunette who stared back at her in awe the whole time. When Piper was done she simply held the girls hand sighed 'you are perfect, you do know that right?' Alex felt a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach, 'what am I feeling, butterflies? Can't be, Alex Vause doesn't develop feelings' She kept telling herself. 'Thanks but i'm really not, I mean look at me...' 'You're perfect.' Piper stated again, more firmly this time. Both girls were so close, staring at each other, leaning in slowly, their lips were inches from the others and they suddenly jumped apart after hearing loud shuffling outside.

*Knock knock* 'Come in' Piper said in a very high pitched voice annoyed at the disturbance. 'Ah Ms Chapman, I was just here to see how well you were getting on, I didn't think Ms Vause would have stayed very long if i'm honest.' Mr Taylor stated to which Alex rolled her eyes at, having to stifle her laughter she smiled at the head, 'what can I say Mr Taylor I am good at my job' the blonde cockily stated. 'Yes well I was just reading over your resume again and I learned you're also a Psychology teacher?' 'I am indeed, I haven't had much experience as I have only worked as a therapist since I left uni really' Alex was shocked at this, how smart was Ms Chapman. 'Ah yes well as you know Ms Anderson can no longer teach and rather than advertising for a new teacher I was wondering if you would rather take her position? You'd also be teaching the lovely Ms Vause here.' Another eye roll, that statement hit Piper, she wanted to take Alex into her arms and plant kisses all over her face, not teach her and pretend she's not falling for someone she'd met only a few hours ago. Noticing the blondes hesitation he added 'of course I don't need a decision right now, please let me know by 4pm, I would be delighted for you to replace her' Mr Taylor smiled, 'Thanks sir, i'll get back to you soon' after offering him a smile he left. As soon as he was out of earshot Alex thought aloud 'So pipes, what now?'

'Fuck.' Piper thought, 'what am I doing?!'


End file.
